


Chopsticks

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, OOC, PWP, abuse of food stuffs, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has been visiting a Chinese restaurant for a while and would like to sample more than just the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Setting; Wufei is cooking Chinese, Quatre wants a taste but gets more than he can chew.
> 
> Pairing: 5x4
> 
> Food Stuff: Honey Chicken, pimento noodles, soy sauce as an extra with bonus points for using chop sticks. 
> 
> Challenger: Dulin
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: July 2004 ShenLong.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre carefully dabbed at his mouth with the napkin before laying it on the table and placing his fork and spoon together on the now, empty plate. He smiled as the waitress came over to remove the dirty dishes.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you. That was delicious, please pass on my regards to the chef."

"I will, sir." With that the waitress was gone. Quatre picked up the bill, took note of the amount and reached for his wallet. He removed several bills and left them on the table, along with a healthy tip before making his way through the tables towards the door and back to his home.

The waitress watched him leave and then turned to the Chinese chef. "You really should go out there sometime and talk to him, Wufei."

Wufei just grunted.

"It's good business practice to chat with your customers from time to time, especially the regulars; and he's definitely becoming a regular," the waitress continued.

"Don't you have some work to do?" Wufei growled.

With a grin, the waitress flounced out of the kitchen and back to the customers.

Wufei returned to his cooking, mind occupied with the words the waitress had spoken. Wufei usually did make an effort to speak with his customers from time to time, usually towards the end of the evening when the orders had either slowed or were finished and he could leave the kitchen. He'd seen the blonde on several occasions and the man was fast becoming a regular as the waitress had stated, but Wufei was hesitant to speak to the man, for reasons he tried to deny.

The guy had begun coming to the restaurant four weeks ago, usually arriving around seven each Wednesday and Friday nights. He normally ordered, ate his meal alone, passed on his compliments and then left. Wufei had yet to see him dine with anyone, which made him a little curious but still he hesitated to meet the man, opting to nod in the blonde's direction on the few occasions he'd been out in the restaurant.

It wasn't that Wufei didn't want to speak to the man; on the contrary, he'd like nothing more than to chat and hear the other man's voice. It was what the rest of his body would do that Wufei worried about.

Wufei was gay.

He had known this for several years now, but none other than his closest friends knew of his sexual orientation. The blonde businessman had sparked something in Wufei and so he was reluctant to meet the guy. It wouldn't do for the chef to be making advances towards one of his customers. Having discreetly observed the blonde from the safety of the kitchen, Wufei was only more convinced that he'd end up making a complete fool of himself. No, it was far better to keep his dignity intact and his libido in his pants.

It was two weeks later on a Friday night; Wufei had just finished cooking the last order and was preparing to clean up before going to start on his accounts. The restaurant was fairly quiet now, only two tables remained, one getting ready to leave and the other finishing off their desserts so Wufei let the waitress go home. Not five minutes after she'd left than the tinkle of the door bell was heard. Wufei groaned and looked at his watch. 9.30 p.m. stared back at him. He stood up and stepped out of the office to stand behind the small counter all ready to explain that he was terribly sorry but the kitchen was closed. He drew in a sharp breath. Standing before him was the very man he'd been having rather delicious dreams about.

The blonde looked a little sheepishly at the Chinese chef standing behind the counter. The man looked a little pissed off for want of a better term. Quatre licked his dry lips and spoke. "Look, I'm sorry about this, I know it's late and all but I was kind of hoping you would still be open. I had to work back late otherwise I would have been in earlier..." Quatre's words trailed off and he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, don't worry about it, I'll grab something else."

Wufei ran his hand over his tired eyes as the blonde spoke. He really didn't want to be cooking again now, not when he'd cleaned up the kitchen and still had all the accounts to finish off; but then he didn't want to refuse the blonde either. Before he was aware of it he heard a voice speak and realized it was his own.

"It's okay, go take a seat. I'll just finish off this customer's bill then I'll be right with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out or anything."

"No, really. It's fine. As long as you don't mind me sitting and doing my accounts while you're eating," he replied and then turned to the customer who was waiting to pay.

Quatre stood to the side and waited until the customers had left, the Chinese man shutting and locking the door behind them, then flipping the sign to closed. He turned around and started as he realized the blonde was still standing there watching him. The look was something like curiosity? Longing? Lust? Wufei shook his head. _Great! Now I'm seeing things that aren't there._ He plastered a smile to his face and approached the man. "Do you know what you'd like to eat, sir?"

_You,_ thought Quatre. "Um, no. I haven't. You said something about having to do accounts. Would you mind if I helped you? I sort of feel guilty about you staying open and cooking just on my account, it would make me feel a bit better about the whole thing." He extended his hand. "Quatre Winner of Winner Accountancy Agency at your service."

Wufei stared at the hand offered to him and the words that had been spoken slowly penetrated his mind. He shook himself from his daze and taking the offered hand, shook it firmly. The warmth of the hand within his felt good and Wufei's mind wondered what that hand would feel like roaming over his body. Reluctantly he pulled himself from his traitorous thoughts. Now was not a good time to be thinking things like that. 

"Chang, Wufei Chang. Owner of this establishment and failure at mathematics." He gave a smile as he introduced himself. "Look, you don't have to..."

"Seriously, I don't mind," Quatre cut him off. "After all, you are being kind enough to stay open and feed me, the least I can do is help you to balance your books." Quatre was really hoping the man would agree. He'd been coming to the restaurant for a few weeks now and although he'd only caught a few glimpses of the Chinese chef, he'd found himself intrigued with the man and really wanted to get to know him better.

Wufei pondered the offer. He really hated doing the accounts, but then he felt guilty about accepting the offer; however he did hate math and he could possibly learn a little more about this blonde god. "Okay." His internal debate ended and Wufei decided to go with his hatred of anything numerical. "But dinner is on the house."

Quatre smiled. "Thanks. Now, show me to the books."

Wufei led him back behind the counter and into the small office where papers lay strewn over the small desk. The blonde quirked an eyebrow, Wufei was quick to respond. "It's called organized chaos," he said as he picked up the papers and tried to shuffle them together in a pile.

"So I see," laughed Quatre. He sat down. "Which is the book you use to keep all your accounts in?"

Wufei duly produced the book and the pair worked in almost complete silence for half an hour, Quatre sorting through the mess while Wufei watched and handed over the appropriate documents when asked. Quatre certainly knew his stuff and Wufei couldn't help but be impressed with the way the guy sorted through his mess and brought it all to order.

"Thanks," he said when Quatre finally put down his pencil.

"No problem. It's actually quite simple. If you come over here I'll show you what I've done."

Wufei moved to stand behind the blonde and leaned over his shoulder as he studied the neat rows of figures and Quatre explained the simplified way he'd set things up for him.

With the Chinese chef leaning over him so Quatre became fully aware of the lure of the man. The heat radiated off his body, Chang's breath tickled his ear and cheek as he exhaled. Quatre felt the heat rising to his cheeks; and other regions. It was all Quatre could do to keep his voice steady as he explained the simple system.

Wufei was very impressed. What the blonde had done in half an hour would have taken him just about all night and with a lot of teeth gnashing, calculator bashing and hair loss, to have achieved. The system he patiently explained was so easy to follow that Wufei was amazed. "I can't believe that I've been battling away for ages now with these figures and in half an hour you have the entire thing done and in a much easier to follow way." Wufei began to turn his head, at the same time Quatre turned his head and their noses collided, as well as their lips. Both men jerked back as if burnt, apologizing profusely. But both saw the fleeting look that passed through the each other's eyes. 

_Did I read that right?_ thought Quatre.

_I'm sure I saw a look of longing in those teal depths,_ thought Wufei. He swallowed nervously as he backed away. "Umm... How about that dinner I promised you?" he said, voice slightly shaky.

"That would be great," replied Quatre, his voice also a little unsteady.

Wufei moved away and headed for the kitchen. "Anything in particular you'd like?" Wufei asked as he walked away.

Quatre couldn't see any reason not to follow the Chinese man, so he did, replying to the question as he went. "I'm not fussy. Anything you're happy to dish up will be fine." Quatre shivered at his words and the way they could be interpreted. Given the choice, he wouldn't mind having Chang Wufei, naked, on a bed of rice. He quickly reined his thoughts away from the path they wanted to take.

Wufei felt his pulse speed up with the blonde's words, his mind delighting in informing him of all the different replies he could give the blonde. Ignoring his evil mind he went to the cool room and fetched the items he'd need. He was adding a few new dishes to his menu and decided to try one out on the blonde. Dropping the ingredients to the bench by the side of the gas range, he lit one of the burners and placed a pan on it to heat. Oil was added next and once Wufei deemed it hot enough, he began to add the various ingredients.

Quatre leaned against the stainless steel, island bench watching the chef move around the kitchen with practiced ease. Another pan joined the first and more items were added, tossed around then put to one side. The aromas coming from the pans tickled Quatre's nose and he couldn't help his curiosity. Casually he walked over and stood behind the Chinese chef, peered over his shoulder and asked. "What are you cooking because it smells delicious?"

Wufei nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd been so absorbed in the pans and food that he'd almost forgotten about the blonde.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you," said Quatre and hesitated for a second before placing his hand on Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei shivered at the touch and slowly turned his head to face Quatre. "Honey chicken."

Quatre's teal eyes looked confused for a moment then he laughed. "Right." He leaned a little closer. "Well, it certainly smells great."

Breath ghosted over his cheek as the blonde spoke and Wufei had to seriously fight his hormones. "If you would care to take a seat, I'll bring it out to you."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather eat in here," Quatre replied.

"As you wish." Wufei managed to put a little distance between himself and the blonde by moving across the kitchen to fetch a couple of plates. 

Quatre returned to his leaning against the bench, eyes carefully watching the other man. The way Wufei moved, with a sensuous grace had Quatre's blood heating. The accidental meeting of their lips earlier had him craving for another taste. A plate was placed in front of him and for a moment he stared blankly at it.

"Honey chicken and pimento noodles," Wufei stated. "And soy sauce if you want it," he added as he dropped a bottle of the black liquid to the bench top.

"Right." Quatre studied the steaming plate and then decided to see if it tasted as good as his nostrils were telling him it smelt. He noticed that Wufei had placed a fork as well as chopsticks beside his plate. He picked up the fork and began to prod around the food, spearing a piece of chicken and bringing it to his mouth. He eyed the morsel, studying the golden color of the batter, the scattering of sesame seeds and the sheen of honey that coated the piece. He popped it into his mouth and began to chew. The flavors assaulted his taste buds and he closed his eyes in appreciation as he savored the food, chewing slowly then swallowing. He opened his eyes again to see Wufei watching him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. He gave a sheepish grin in return. "What?"

"Nothing," said Wufei softly then continued to eat his own meal, the chopsticks moving effortlessly from plate to mouth.

Quatre watched jealously the ease with which Wufei used the chopsticks, deftly picking up pieces of food and transporting them to his mouth. He sighed.

Hearing the sigh, Wufei looked up again. "Is there something wrong? Do you not like the food?"

"No, no. The food's great, delicious. It's just..." Quatre looked up and feeling a little silly, stated what was on his mind. "Just how the hell do you manage to use those things so well? I've tried several times and if it wasn't for the fact that I could switch to a fork or spoon I would have starved to death!"

The blonde's face wore such an expression that Wufei couldn't help but laugh. When his mirth subsided enough for him to be able to speak, he felt guilty for laughing at the blonde. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"It's okay," replied Quatre. "But I'd really like to know just how you managed to use them so efficiently. Short of spearing the food on the ends of them I can't use them to save my life!"

Again Wufei chuckled.

Quatre loved the sound of that throaty laugh.

"Would you like me to show you how to use them?" Wufei's voice was a little shy. 

"Would you? I mean, that would be really great; if it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." Wufei put his plate down on the bench and moved around the other side to stand next to Quatre. The heat from the blonde's body radiated against him and the scent of the man filled his nostrils again, sending his senses reeling and the blood racing southwards. Bringing his rebellious brain back from the path it wished to pursue, he forced himself to speak. "You need to hold them like this." Wufei proceeded to show Quatre the way to hold the chopsticks between his thumb and fingers. "Then you move your fingers like this..." Another demonstration. "The trick is to keep the pressure even and constant. Practice is the key."

Quatre picked up his chopsticks and held them the way Wufei had indicated. "So I just move my fingers like so..." The chopsticks developed a life of their own, one stick moving one way while the other tried to leave town. "Damn!"

"Here, like this." Wufei reached over and took the blonde's hand, positioning the sticks for him. "Now simply move your fingers like this..."

Quatre tried hard but the feel of Wufei's hand upon his own was sending shivers along his nerves. "Like this?" He tried again.

"That's better. At least you didn't drop one this time." Wufei covered the blonde's hand with his own, setting his fingers against Quatre's and trying to show him how to manipulate the sticks.

"Ahh..… That's nice."

"Pardon?" Wufei removed his hand.

"Umm... I said, let's try the rice?" Quatre hastily tried to cover up his little slip. Then mentally slapped himself. There wasn't any rice on the plates.

Wufei wasn't fooled for a minute, but declined to press the matter. Instead he let a little ray of hope burst through. _Could the blonde possibly be gay? And if so, was he interested?_ "Why don't you try picking up some of the chicken now?"

Feeling the heat still present in his cheeks, Quatre agreed. It took him three tries before he managed to get a piece of the chicken firmly in the chopsticks. He soon discovered that grasping it was one thing, transporting it to his mouth was another. Slowly, and trying to keep his hand from shaking, he raised the piece towards his mouth, only to have the sticks twist and the food drop back to the plate at the last moment. "Now I know why the Asians always hold their bowls close to their mouths," he muttered.

Wufei laughed. "Try again."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. You will only master them by practice. Now, hold them like I showed you."

Quatre tried again, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated hard, determined not to let the pieces of wood defeat him. This time he cornered the chicken after only two attempts and bravely brought it towards his mouth yet again. "Hah!" he stated as he successfully deposited the chicken into his mouth and began to chew.

"Well done," said Wufei and then moved a little closer. "But you have dropped some of the sauce on your chin."

"I have?"

"Here, let me clean it off for you." Wufei decided to throw all caution to the wind and go for broke. The worst that could happen would be that he'd lose a customer and some of his pride, but his pride would always return; eventually. He leaned in close, raising his hand towards the blonde's chin, but instead of using a napkin, Wufei swiped his thumb across the dribble then drew his thumb and the sauce across Quatre's bottom lip.

Quatre's eyes opened wide with shock then half closed with pleasure, his tongue darting out to lick at the thumb and sweetness it spread. "I think you missed some," he whispered in a husky voice, a voice that clearly invited Wufei to repeat his actions.

''Did I?" responded the chef. "We can't have that, now, can we?" Wufei leaned closer, his eyes flicked from Quatre's eyes to his chin and back again. Quatre gave a small incline of his head and Wufei surged forwards. His tongue swept over Quatre's chin, licking up the last of the honey sauce then wandered over the blonde's lower lip. Its counterpart came shyly forward and greeted the visitor. Seconds later Wufei had his lips sealed against the blonde's, moving sensuously over the other man's mouth and feeling encouraged when Quatre began to kiss back.

At first Quatre wasn't sure exactly what the Chinese man's intentions were, but he offered his acquiesce anyway, hoping it would encourage the dark one and lead to more *interesting* things. He wasn't disappointed. As Wufei's mouth closed over his own he couldn't help but kiss back.

The kiss ended and both men pulled slightly apart, a little dazed. Wufei stared into teal eyes that were just as confused as his own. "What's happening here?" he whispered huskily.

"I'm not sure," came the equally husky reply. "Maybe we should continue to investigate though as we might find the answer."

"Good idea."

Lips met again, hesitant at first and then quickly turning aggressive as each man gave into the desire. The kiss quickly deepened and when they broke apart this time, both men were panting softly and feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Do you...?" began Wufei.

"Most definitely."

"Are you sure?"

"Does this answer your question?" Quatre seized Wufei's lips in a shattering kiss, his arms entwined around the Chinese chef's shoulders and he pressed his hardened groin against the thigh of Wufei, leaving the chef with no doubts at all as to what he wanted.

Wufei shifted his hips, pushing his thigh between Quatre's legs and rubbing his own groin against the blonde's. They continued to kiss, humping each other's legs and drawing friction for urgent needs.

"I want you," breathed Wufei as he kissed along Quatre's jaw.

"I want you too," moaned Quatre.

Wufei's hands slipped underneath the blonde's jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. The tie followed next and Quatre closed his eyes as the anticipation shivered through him. The buttons on his shirt were next to fall victim to Wufei's fingers and when those fingers started toying with a nipple, he groaned.

Wufei's lips grazed over the sensitive skin of Quatre's neck and slowly traveled downwards, nipping and licking until they found a shell pink nipple. Fingers moved aside to allow lips access to the sensitive nub and Wufei began to suck enthusiastically on the tender flesh.

Moans, pants and groans left Quatre's throat in a continuous stream and he was helpless to stop them. Wufei's mouth was torturous and delicious all at the same time. Quatre didn't know whether to plead for the torment to cease or beg for more. Unable to stand much more his hands began to wander over Wufei's back, coaxing the shirt from within pants and sliding his hands over skin that shifted slightly under his touch.

Having paid homage to one nipple so Wufei moved to grace the other nipple with thorough attention, sucking, nipping and licking at the flesh, enjoying the taste of the accountant's flesh.

Quatre's hands managed to worm their way under the waist band of the chef's pants. Gently he kneaded the firm buttocks, working his fingers close to the cleft until he could slide one along the crevice. The moan and resulting shudder from the Chinese man fueled his desire further and he tried to stretch his arms just that little bit more to enable him to press a finger against the tight hole.

Deciding he wanted more, Wufei pulled away from Quatre's chest, the motion pulling Quatre's hands from within his pants and brought his lips upwards to once again capture the blonde's mouth in a sensuous kiss. While their mouths were occupied he let his hands drop to the accountant's trousers and swiftly dealt with the button and zip.

Cool air swirled around Quatre's thighs as his trousers obeyed the laws of gravity and fell to his ankles. He shivered and then moaned as his boxers suffered the same fate. Standing only in his shirt tails, he trembled with need. The cool air of the kitchen brushed over his heated erection, firming the organ even more and Quatre sighed.

The Chinese man's eyes followed the descent of the pants, as the blonde was revealed to him. The man's cock stood proud, pushing forth from dark blonde - brown curls to greet him, the head was slick, wet with desire; desire for him. His own cock twitched knowingly in his pants and he extended a slightly trembling hand to touch the begging organ.

A low hiss escaped Quatre's mouth as Wufei's fingers introduced themselves to his aching dick. He couldn't help the forward push of his hips as he sought to deepen the contact, desperately wanting more stimulation. As if sensing what the blonde craved, Wufei's hand closed around the organ and began to stroke. Quatre rocked into the contact, one hand reaching out to grasp the bench and steady his weakening knees.

The blonde was hot and heavy in his hand, thick and wet with need. Wufei wanted a taste and slowly dropped to his knees. His hand still pumped steadily as his eyes appraised the cock before him. Stilling his hand's movements, he closed the distance between his mouth and the head of Quatre's cock, breathing softly over it and smiling as the cock danced for him. His tongue slid out and flicked cautiously over the swollen flesh, tasting the slightly bitter flavor of the pearly liquid that leaked from the tip. Feeling braver he sucked the head into his mouth, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin and swirling his tongue around the crown. 

Quatre dropped his free hand to fist in Wufei's coal black locks, attempting to hold the man in place, not that Wufei seemed interested in moving from his current position any time soon. The heat of the Asian's mouth was exquisite and it was all Quatre could do to stop himself from thrusting hard into that wet heat. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, then he blinked in surprise as Wufei pulled away.

Rather than let the blonde reach his orgasm now, Wufei pulled away. He wanted to do a little more teasing yet. He stood up and before the blonde could protest, he lifted him easily onto the bench, the trousers and boxers remaining on the floor. He swept the plates aside and grabbed the chopsticks. Not giving Quatre a chance to find his voice, Wufei leaned in and kissed him, working the chopsticks in his hand to run along the exposed thigh as he deepened the kiss. When he finally released the accountant's lips, all Quatre could manage was incoherent moans.

The blonde opened his eyes and gazed at his soon to be new lover. His body tingled from head to toe with the soft touches and sensuous kisses he was being gifted. Through lust filled, half lidded eyes he watched the Chinese chef run the chopsticks along his inner thighs. He spread his legs a little wider. "You're certainly a master when it comes to handling those chopsticks," he breathed out.

Wufei gave him a sinful smile. "Ahhh... There are many things I can do with chopsticks," he replied. "Would you care to find out?"

The chopsticks traced over his sac, pinching lightly before moving along the underside of his erection. "Ohhh.... yesss..." Quatre moaned and leaned back a little, splaying his arms out back and beside him to support his weight.

Wufei traced the sticks along the swollen shaft and up to the head of Quatre's cock. He dragged them around the crown, pausing at the slit and coating the end of the chopsticks with Quatre's pre-cum. Gently taking hold of the blonde's need, Wufei looked his partner in the eye. "I'll bet you've never experienced anything like this before," he said huskily.

Quatre watched, intrigued as Wufei took one of the chopsticks and began to tease his slit. He moaned with the sensation and then gasped as Wufei began to insert the narrow end of the chopstick into his slit. "Wh... What?"

"Hush, just relax and enjoy, I won't hurt you."

Quatre swallowed but protested no more. He trusted Wufei.

Slowly the tip of the chopstick entered the small slit, Wufei being very careful as he inserted it, only pushing about an inch of the chopstick in. He'd tried this on himself a couple of times and found it to be a wonderful turn on. The trick, he'd learnt, was only to insert about an inch inside, then gently move it around. Still holding the base of Quatre's penis firmly in his grasp, he began to manipulate the chopstick, moving it in tiny circles then gently pushing it in and out.

Quatre's breath hitched and his toes curled with the new sensations. The feeling of the small end of the chopstick as it caressed the insides of his cock was unbelievable. Never had he felt such pleasure or even dreamed that something like this could feel so good or be such a huge turn on. "Oh, fuck! That's incredible, Wufei," he moaned.

"I thought you'd like it," replied Wufei. He continued to play for a little while longer then decided he'd had enough with the tormenting. His own cock was still trapped inside his pants and ached fiercely. He wanted to, no, _needed_ to be buried deep inside the body of the blonde. As he pulled the chopstick from inside the blonde's cock, he looked around for something he could use as lube. His eyes traveled over the forgotten food, there was some honey pooling at the bottom of the plates but Wufei dismissed it. His eye fell on the bottle of soy sauce. That would have to do. He reached for the bottle as he set the chopsticks down, aware of Quatre's eyes following his movements.

With the torment gone from the end of his cock, Quatre watched to see what Wufei would do next. He saw the soy sauce being brought over and understood what Wufei intended to do. As he had no lube himself and didn't particularly wish to experience being dry fucked, no matter how much he wanted to be nailed, he guessed the sauce would have to suffice. He carefully lay himself back on the stainless steel bench and brought his legs up, resting his heels on the bench, knees bent and spread apart, offering his body to the Chinese man. "Please, take me," he moaned.

Wufei groaned at the wanton display. The creamy skin laid out before him, the blonde begging to be taken, opening himself up and offering his body. Eagerly Wufei opened the lid of the bottle and let the sauce drizzle along the crevice, his fingers quick to brush over the pink skin and spread the liquid around. He teased at the small opening, working the tip of a finger inside and stretching the muscle. The sauce wasn't as slippery as he would have liked but it was better than nothing. A second finger followed and Wufei began to scissor them, persuading the tight, muscular ring to loosen its grip.

Quatre let his head fall back and panted his pleasure. He knew he would be tight, he'd not had sex in a while but he ached to be taken. His heart warmed at the gentle caring way that Wufei began to prepare him.

Three fingers now worked their way into Quatre's passage carefully coaxing the muscle and stroking along the moist, heated inner walls of the blonde's insides. Wufei searched around trying to find that small bundle of nerves that would send his new lover's body to paradise. With diligent perseverance he finally located what he sought.

"Ahhhh..." screamed Quatre and nearly fell off the bench. His world suddenly exploded into a myriad of colored lights and his blood turned to liquid fire. Since when had Chinese become an aphrodisiac?

As the blonde arched under his touch so Wufei smiled to himself. It pleased him no end that he could give this beauty such pleasure. He continued to work his fingers in and out of the heated channel while his other hand dropped to his own pants where he fumbled around, finally managing to release his own cock to the air. Instantly the organ twitched and surged forward, taking on a life of its own and straining towards Quatre's body. Knowing he couldn't wait much longer to be seated inside that warm sheath, Wufei removed his fingers and reached for the soy sauce once more.

He emptied a generous amount of the black sauce onto his length, slicking it over the shaft and coating himself thoroughly. He really wished he had some lube but he wasn't in the habit of carrying around tubes of the stuff in his pockets. Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned his attention back to the blonde before him and swore to take it slow.

Flushed and panting, Quatre only wanted one thing. Well two actually. The first being the Chinese man buried deep inside him and the second to find his release. "Please," he begged. "Please, take me. I can't wait much longer."

Wufei moved closer between the blonde's spread legs and grasping his cock at the base, guided the head to rest against the stretched opening. He rubbed the tip around the entrance, teasing both himself and Quatre, amused as he watched the small hole trying to suck him in.

"Please!" the blonde's voice sounded desperate now. "No more teasing, I need to have you inside me." Quatre moved forward slightly on the bench, the shift of his hips forcing the tip of Wufei's cock to push forth into his passage.

It was Wufei's turn to groan as the blonde pushed against him, sucking the tip of his arousal into the warm, wet passage. He brought his hands up to rest upon the accountant's hips and began to press forwards, sinking slowly but steadily into the tightness of Quatre's body. Once he was completely seated he paused for a moment to regain his control then pulled slowly outwards again.

The slow burn of penetration as his body adjusted to the invasion of Wufei's cock was welcomed by Quatre. He knew it wouldn't last long and as he felt Wufei slowly withdrawing, so his muscles relaxed even more.

Wufei withdrew only to push forth again, he marveled at the heat and feel of Quatre's channel. The inner walls felt smooth against his shaft, the sphincter muscles held him prisoner inside, clutching at his length as he withdrew, protesting the attempt to leave, then softening and opening to him as he pushed forth again.

Quatre's head tossed from side to side. The feeling as Wufei's cock head grazed along his sensitive inner walls setting his nerves on fire. He could feel every inch of the chef as he slid in and out, caressing his passage with each stroke and pushing his enjoyment of the act to heights he'd never thought possible.

Gradually Wufei's hips found their cadence, the gentle rocking suiting both their desires. He changed angle slightly and with his next forward thrust, found Quatre's prostate, the blonde bucking hard beneath him. He smiled to himself then removed a hand from Quatre's hip to rub the man's hardened sac, drawing more moans from his new lover.

"Ahhh..." Quatre couldn't believe how good this felt. Finally the Chinese chef that had caught his attention, piqued his interest was screwing him blind... and in the restaurant kitchen no less! Quatre had always enjoyed a vast range of ethnic foods, sampling many of the different dishes the various countries had to offer. Japanese, Mexican, Thai to name a few, but Chinese was by far his favorite. He screamed again as Wufei found his prostate, the universe exploding in his head with the overwhelming pleasure it brought. When Wufei began to rub his balls he knew the end wouldn't be far away. "Oh, fuck yes!" he moaned as he pushed himself against the hand that caressed him and the cock that impaled him.

Moving his hand from the hardening sac, Wufei curled his fingers around the neglected erection. He brushed his thumb over the swollen head, spreading the droplets of pre-cum and teasing the organ. The grunts, moans and whimpers of the blonde fueled his own desire to greater heights and his hips sped up their pumping.

Quatre gripped the edge of the bench with white knuckled hands and hung on for dear life. His orgasm was fast approaching and he craved it desperately. His hips pushed of their own volition, the dance of desire taking complete control over him and steering him ever closer to the pinnacle.

Sensing the blonde's rising excitement, so Wufei did his damnedest to strike that pleasure spot deep inside Quatre's body as often as he could. He was going mad with his own need for release but grimly held on, wanting the accountant to climax first. Hitting that sweet spot once more he felt the blonde begin to tense, the organ in his hand began to swell as the anal muscles tightened around his cock.

With a keening cry, Quatre fell over the edge into oblivion.

Muscles clenched and released around his shaft as white, thick creamy seed pulsed over his hand from the bucking organ in his grasp. The sensation of muscles rippling against his hardness, sucking him in deep and massaging relentlessly was the beginning of Wufei's demise. Unable to stave off his orgasm any longer, he surrendered to the pleasure. His hips jerked as his cock throbbed, balls drew close and forced his pent up passion from deep within. His essence spurted from his tip, jetting into Quatre's passage and bathing his insides. 

The blonde, as lost to his own orgasm as he was, could feel the throb and pulse of Wufei's length as it filled his channel with liquid. A couple more thrusts and Wufei collapsed against him, releasing his sensitive penis and desperately sucking air into deprived lungs.

They both lay like that for a while, savoring the after glow, enjoying the last ripples of pleasure as they pulsed through body systems; endorphins pumped into their blood streams and passing the satiated feeling to every cell in their bodies.

Finally Wufei found the strength to move and pushed away from the blonde, his cock slipping free. He grabbed a tea towel and wiped himself off before cleaning up the accountant. Once done, he helped Quatre from the bench and passed him his clothes, tucking himself away while the accountant redressed himself. Once they were both clothed and presentable, the blonde faced his lover and gave a smile. 

"Thank you, that was..."

"I agree. Thank you for letting me taste and experience the delights of your body."

Quatre blushed at the chef's choice of words. He turned back to the neglected meal, the meal that was now stone cold.

"I can re-heat it," Wufei offered.

"Thanks, that would be good."

Wufei went to pick up the two plates when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at the accountant.

"So, how much practice do you need to master these chopsticks?" There was a wicked glint in those teal eyes.

"I think you could be practicing for some time."

"Would you still give me lessons?" The suggestion was clearly there.

"I'm sure I can accommodate you every night after closing if you wish."

"You know, I think I'm developing a passion for Chinese..."

~ Owari ~


End file.
